This invention relates to a tray construction and more particularly to a tray fashioned from the unitary blank of stiff, resilient and foldable material such as paperboard.
This art is aware of trays including at least a pair of parallel troughs, with the troughs being connected together along their adjacent longitudinal edges. A variety of such constructions is known and while each has apparently been satisfactory, there exists a requirement for a tray having parallel troughs which can be fashioned from a single sheet of paperboard and which is relatively easy to set up or erect and also is rigid.